yagredinfandomcom-20200214-history
Pride Yagredin Music Festival 01
Pride Yagredin Music Festival 01, often referred as PYMF 01, was the debut edition of the Pride Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Shiocha, Eiwora as it was chosen as the host country. Holland was selected as the presenter of the event. Twenty-four countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). Among the founding countries were Agartias, Anteera, Astenau, Aythmos and Zhavina, Casacolburg, Cyncordia, Deltascape Ω-Type, Dsôn Ílios, Eiwora, Harukona, Hrojistan, Kaechyeodae, Lakkusunmō, Luania, Nabeelo, Pacamonea, Ryza, Saint Khalia, Skaarvaag, Sunlit Sands, Woodvale, Yaranesia, Yejari and Zarjaia. The recap has been published on the 1st of july, while the results were shown on the 25th of august 2019. The winner of the edition was Yejari with the song "Home" performed by Morgxn and Walk The Moon, which scored 125 points, seven points over the runner-up, Kaechyeodae with 118 points and the song "Don't Look At Me Like That" from Song Ji-Eun. The top 3 complete made Zarjaia with Shuma's song "Khmarki" with an amount of 108 points. Deltascape Ω-Type received only 10 points and was therefore the last place of the first edition. Rules Every special edition is named as that because only a certain type of songs is allowed to take part in this event. For the Pride Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. Either the singer is some sort of a member of the LGBT community or the song has to be about the same theme. Also a very theme specific video could lead to an allowance. The age does not matter at any point. Songs from the J/ESC national finals are fine. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. The songs are checked by a certain commision, which discuss the acceptability of each song. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the show was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The show was opened by Skaarvaag, finishing 11th and it was closed by Cyncordia, taking the 20th place. Meaning that the opening act finished almost in the top 10 and closing position finished in the bottom 5. Participants With twenty-four countries, there were also twenty-four artists debuting in the history of the YMF. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 15 female participants and 9 male participant. Furthermore the edition had 6 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 50% woman, 20% groups and 30% men. Returning Artists Results Twenty-four countries participated in the final, with all of the participating countries had to cast in their vote. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. Official Videos